1. Field
Embodiments relate to a charged body sensor for sensing a contact or non-contact movement of a charged body, and more particularly, to a thin film charged body sensor having a structure in which a plurality of thin films are stacked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contact-type input methods of sensing a touch are more widely being used in small display devices such as mobile phones. Such contact-type input methods are also being employed in large display devices such as televisions (TVs).